The present invention relates to an angle rotating device for wheel alignment test. More particularly, the present invention relates to an angle rotating device for wheel alignment test which can sense a deflection angle of a wheel sensitively.
Referring to FIGS. 1, 2, and 2A, an angle rotating device A for wheel alignment test of the prior art has a cover plate A3, a solid rotating disk A1 disposed on the cover plate A3, a ring A2 disposed in the solid rotating disk A1, a movable rack A4 disposed on a bottom of the cover plate A3, and a movable plate A5 confined by the movable rack A4. The solid rotating disk A1 has a center shaft All. The ring A2 has an annular face A21 having a plurality of circular apertures receiving a plurality of balls A22. A sleeve A24 is disposed in a center of the ring A2. A plurality of springs A23 are connected to the sleeve A24 and the ring A2. The cover plate A3 has a center hole A32 and a plurality of cage posts A31 confining the movable rack A4. The movable rack A4 has two transverse plates A41, two longitudinal plates A42, and a spacing A43 defined by the transverse plates A41. The movable plate A5 has a round hole A51. The spacing A43 receives the movable plate A5. The center shaft All passes through the sleeve A24, the center hole A32, and the round hole A51. Referring to FIG. 1 again, a wheel B presses the angle rotating device A for wheel alignment test of the prior art. Since the cage posts A31 contact the movable rack A4, the friction between the cage post A31 and the movable rack A4 will be very large. Therefore, the angle rotating device A for wheel alignment test cannot sense a deflection angle of the wheel B sensitively.